


The Rebirth Of Hope

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: Bella is now a member of the Volterra. Felix waits patiently in the wings for Bella to finally accept him as her one and only mate.  Bella/Felix AUDisclaimer Twilight is the property of S. Meyer, as are its characters.The rest is just my musings on an AU





	1. Love Is Infinitely Patient

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: jenn72stamper was looking for a sequel to 'The Death Of Love', so here it is xx Alexis

_'Il mio spirito libero'_ that's what Felix called her in his head; he loved the zest she had for this her second life and how she embraced being a vampire. Everything about Bella Volturi called to him, her compassion for others, her innocence, her lack of guile and most of all her ability to be herself. Becoming a vampire did not change her in the slightest. She was still that cheeky, sarcastic, irreverent young woman who came to save the Cullen child from himself.

Felix's love for her grew every day and he was aware that although she had not changed. She had changed him; he laughed more and began to see things around him in a different light. He had lost his jaded, bored stoicism, he saw the world through her eyes and he liked it. He actually felt like the young man he once was, so long ago. He like many of the other wasn't exactly sure how old he was but felt he had been probably about twenty or twenty-one years old, before his change.

"Felix, what are you doing out here?" Bella asked as she finally came upon him in the outer courtyard,

"Thinking" was all he said smiling,

"It's overrated you know. Do you want to come hunting with me?" she said bouncing on the balls of her feet, acting a little strangely.

Unaware of how appealing she was and how much he wanted to crush her to his body and kiss her smiling red lips. For the most likely, one-millionth time he thanked the gods for his cloak, as it hid his body's automatic reaction to her presence. Over the last year, she came to him more and more for company, he didn't know if she realised it or not.

 But he loved and hated to accompany her hunting, loving to watch the erotic dance of it and hating not to be able to show her how much he wanted her afterwards. She was his pain, as well as his pleasure, but every day, felt like one step closer to him and he would wait. His patience was endless where she was concerned.

"Okay, where to this time? Do the Masters know we're leaving?" He asked rising to tower over her,

"Yes, yes, I told them we'd be gone three days. You don't mind, do you? I wanted something a bit bigger this time. Something that would put up a fight!" she laughed nervously and grabbed his hand to drag him back inside to pack.

Once again he wondered if she felt the constant buzz of electricity, which he felt at her touch. She never reacted and it worried him, but Marcus said the bond went both ways and to give her time to accept it. But how much time would she need? What he didn't see was the look in Bella's eyes as their hands met. If she'd been human she'd have sighed with relief, she felt complete. His mind was on why she would be nervous!

He was unaware of the half-truths, lies and misconceptions Bella had to wade through before she understood the meaning behind his touch. Edward had told her the tingles she felt when they had touched were the sign of a mate. This was a lie, all humans felt the tingle when touched skin to skin by a vampire. But they were only on the initial touch each time and not a constant hum.

Mates felt the sensation constantly, at every touch and caress. That's why neither Carlisle nor Emmett ever took her hand, they would hug her instead. Touching her body which was clothed, to disguise the tingle. As did the kissing on the top of her head, her hair acted as a barrier and she was misled into thinking only Edward's touch gave her any reaction. Jasper, of course, had never touched her, except for that once briefly in Phoenix when he told her she was worth it.

She had been too stressed then to notice he also made her tingle. In fact, she now knew he had avoided her most of the time. Was this because he didn't agree with what the others were doing? But went along with it for Alice's sake? Probably she guessed; after all Alice was his mate and he'd never hurt her. But Bella was sure Alice would know all about it and have felt his displeasure.

So when Felix's touch gave her a more powerful constant feeling before she was changed it confused and upset her. Then afterwards when he was the only one to affect her she had to stop and think about it and accept the Cullens had lied to her once again. Several long talks over the last year with Marcus had dispelled many of their so-called facts.

Although she had been physically controlled on her awakening, everything was new and confusing; her emotions were all over the place. She would not jump blindly into a relationship ever again, so Bella had avoided the whole thing. Buried it deep inside until she felt she had total control of her emotions once again.

Slowly she let herself be drawn to Felix and got to know him, like him and now accept she loved him. If they were fated to be together for eternity, she wanted him to be her friend first, then her lover, and her all. This trip would change everything for them both and she was nervous but excited too.

Her other decision that Felix was also unaware of was to change her diet; she had given it much thought and talked to almost everyone in the citadel. If the Cullens had lied about everything else then it stood to reason that being a human drinking vampire would not make her evil or dangerous. It would not steal her soul away or make her a monster.

But she would not participate in the tourist feedings that she could not stomach. It smacked too much of shooting fish in a barrel. So she wanted Felix to take her hunting the old fashioned way and they could pick those among the humans who were anything but innocent.

As Felix entered his room he found his suitcase packed, ready on his bed, beside it sat Demetri.  These two men were the closest of friends and knew each other's secrets and desires after all these years as friends and colleagues.

"I took the liberty," he said waving his hand over the case.

"Why a suitcase? It's only a three-day hunt, is it not?" Felix quizzed and Demetri shook his head.

"She wants you to teach her to hunt properly! I also think you should be ready for anything or everything" he said cryptically and Felix's head shot up, if he had a heart it would be pounding.

 "Enjoy my friend," Demetri said as he swept out of the room. He felt it was only fair to give his friend at least an inkling of what might be going on.

The Citadel had been suspiciously devoid of female guards over the last couple of days and Demetri sensed them all in one place, this could only mean trouble for some poor male vampire. When he realised Bella was involved then he knew it would be Felix. Thanks to the deities she'd made up her mind at last. 

But he knew his friend would be oblivious and felt he should at least warn him. It warmed his cold heart that Felix would, at last, get his girl; he'd been more patient than Demetri himself ever would have been in the same position.

**TROH**

"Felix? I want; no I'd like you to teach me to hunt humans! Human criminals preferably" Bella said in a rushed quiet tone as he drove them out of Volterra.

"It would be my pleasure little one. When did you decide this? I know we've talked about it and your dislike of the tours. Why now Bella?" he asked casually, but desperate to know.

"I've been so blind and stubborn, clinging to a lie. I'm a vampire, a predator and not a human. I know now most of what the Cullens told me was lies, so why am I trying to be like them? I want to be like you Felix, but I can't do the tours it's cruel and well lazy really!" she said and he laughed.

"If you'd ever been in the feeding rooms you'd have noticed I rarely join in. I agree it's lazy and I only participate when I'm desperate. I like the thrill of the chase and the satisfaction of being my true self" he said smiling warmly at her eagerness.

"That's what I want and I know that if I am ever desperate I can catch an animal and be sustained for a short time. But I want to be able to go longer between meals and this is the natural way. I'm sick of living a lie, I'm a vampire!" she told him ardently and he knew she was happy and content in her decision.

"Then my dear I suggest Venice, there are always undesirables lurking in the underbelly of La Serenissima," he said winking at her as he set a course for Venice.

Bella was happy to sit back and relax; knowing one part of her plan was underway. The Volturi had residences in every major city so they would have a base to work from. She wanted to have some fun as well whilst in Venice. Maybe sightsee, go dancing or just spend uninterrupted time with Felix before she brought up the matter of mates and therefore mating.

As they both relaxed and enjoyed the scenery, Felix couldn't help but notice how often Bella touched him. It might be a pat on the arm or a squeeze of his hand as it lay on the gearstick to gain his attention. But it was more often than ever before and he smiled internally. His heart swelled with love for this beautiful vampire, his mate, his free spirit. He wanted to do something special whilst in Venice, but what?

Then it struck him if this was the beginning of their life together he wanted something to mark the occasion. Something tangible, something Bella could pick out for their new suite. Both had their own rooms, but mated couples were allocated a suite and theirs sat empty at present. He had many antiques and things he'd collected over his long life, but Bella had very little and he wanted her to choose something for them both to appreciate and remember this time by.

"Bella, Venice is renowned for its antique vendors. Would you like to spend some time with me checking a few out?" He asked and was happy to see her face light up,

"Oh, that would be wonderful. I've never had time to just wander around looking for things of my own, yes Felix I'd be delighted" she told him sincerely.

As luck would have it Venice was under a pall of cloud and fine rain, so after depositing their cases in the safe house, Bella and Felix set out to find something special to take back with them. Later he would take her hunting but for now, he wanted her to relax and enjoy Venice's sights and wares. As it turned out Bella had a good eye for things, not flashy or overly ornate. But understated and good quality.

Felix showed her how to spot a fake and by the end of the day she had found an inlaid French ladies writing desk that he was pleased to see would compliment his own.

"Oh Felix, this is the one for me. Look it's like yours but for a woman. Do you think I can afford it? Aro gave me my own card, but I don't know how much money I'm allowed to spend!" Bella said in a rush.

"No worries little one, the card has no limit," Felix said and Bella gasped,

"No limit? Wow, that's scary, to tell the truth" she said stroking the desk longingly.

"Okay then, let's do it," she said smiling at him.

That and a couple of first editions was all she bought and this made him smile, she wasn't wasteful or greedy, just buying a couple of tasteful things and when he mentioned clothes she screwed up her face and said no.

"When I bought my desk they gave me a pair of chairs. One I use the other is just for show would you like it little one" he asked casually.

Bella was not aware that yes they were a pair, but a his and her pair and it would fit her desk perfectly.

"Yes please," she whispered.

Thinking that their desks would look so good either side of a window embrasure that had seating where she could read. While beside her Felix was thinking the same thing and he knew just the room to put them in.

**TROH**

They were waiting until it was dark before going to hunt, cliché Felix knew. But that was when the human predators were at their most abundant. He wanted Bella to get a real sense of just how evil their prey could be, hoping this would offset any guilt she might feel. Showing her that by taking this one life she could save many others.

Just because they were the top of the food chain, didn't mean they needed to be callous or blasé about it. He had been advocating for change in Volterra for many years. Knowing the humans would eventually work out that all the missing tours all went to Volterra and that would be disastrous.

Dear god even in the humans own movies they had make-believe vampires running blood banks and having numerous ways of handling this more ingeniously than they, real vampires did! It was time for a change; Aro's medieval fishing expeditions were no longer safe or practical. All the guard were capable of hunting, they did so on missions. This was the only time he laid down the law, no children, no innocents!

Bella was nervous, but Felix expected that in fact, he would have been worried if she wasn't. The price of being too cocky could be very high, his thoughts strayed to Jane and Alec. They thought that this would be easy and went at it like a bull in a china shop. The cover-up had been immense, but thankfully it was hundreds of years ago and the humans accepted the story of a Smallpox breakout. That fiasco took the mighty Jane down a peg or two.

He watched from above as she took out the pathetic excuse for a human, no matter the species Felix hated rapists. If it has to be taken by force then it's not sex, its violation. Though there are fewer vampire rapists, as they tended to forget and lose their heads to their victims. It's the ones who still prey on humans he loved to kill, sick bastards.

Bella looks up at him smiling and very pleased with herself, there was a small trail of blood on her chin and before he could stop himself Felix was beside her licking it off. She stiffened momentarily, then he felt her arms snake around his shoulders and they kissed for the very first time. It was tender to start with and then became more animalistic, as their mating hormones kicked in and the need to claim each other damn near overwhelmed them.

"Ah, slowly _il mio cuore, amore mio_ , lest I embarrass myself," Felix said and Bella giggled.

He scooped her up and returned them to their lodgings within a couple of minutes. As he set her down at her door she took his hand leading him inside,

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but I was confused and needed time to adjust. But I know you are my mate, you are my love, my only love" Bella said as she slowly helped him shed his cloak, jacket and shirt.

Felix hugged her to his chest and Bella inhaled deeply sighing loudly as he began to purr. Then he too slowly peeled off the layers of Bella's clothing. She was nervous and tried to cover herself,

"No, _Sei bellisima_ my Bella" he murmured and she relaxed knowing he would never lie to her and for once she felt beautiful and desired.

The sun rose and set twice before they finally stopped and just lay side by side in quiet reflection. Bella knew now without a shadow of a doubt, what it felt like to be loved, physically and emotionally and it was a heady sensation. Felix told her about the empty suite and how he hoped she would like to share it now, with him.

"Yes, I would be delighted, _il mio guerriero, la mia anima gemella"_ she replied surprising him with some Italian. She'd been studying with Marcus and had at last mastered the language now her newborn emotions had settled down enough to let her concentrate properly.

Their last day was filled with sightseeing and dancing, romance and love. No one was surprised at how gentle and attentive the giant of a man was, his face told its own story, he was in love with the little woman in his arms and just as she was with him. They were perfectly matched in their own mismatched way.

Volterra heaved a sigh of relieve on their return, it had been a long tense year of uncertainty. But all could see that at last, they were very much together and in love. Many were sure she'd lead him on a merry dance, but that he would go willingly and happily after his free-spirited mate. Life was looking good for the new couple and they settled back into the routine of the guard easily.

Neither aware that a selfish spoiled child was making ready to attempt to ruin their idyllic life. Wanting to once more have his toy back and to hell with what she wanted! Though he was oblivious to the fact she was now mated to the Captain of the Guard. As usual, he was too late, but this time it could cost him his life.


	2. The Challenge & The Debt

Bella and Felix were settling into a comfortable routine, their suite in the citadel was beginning to feel like home. The two desks had pride of place in the main room, either side of the window of course. Felix sat at his desk dealing with the mountain of paperwork, which came along with the position of Captain of the guard. Bella was curled up on the window seat reading out loud to him, he was amused at the trashy bodice-ripper she had found in the recreation room.

"Oh, Vance! My heart is veritably pounding, can you not feel it" Bella read trying not to laugh,

"This is utter shit!" she said before throwing the book down,

"Felix?" she purred,

"Hmm?" he replied, fully knowing where his young mate's mind was wandering,

"How would you like to make my heart veritably pound, figuratively of course?" she whispered in his ear.

"It would be my pleasure little one," he said scooping her up and just as he reached the door of their bedroom, someone pounded on the suite door.

" ** _Cara dio_**!" Felix exclaimed, "This better be important?" he demanded as he hauled open the door, Bella still in his arms.

"Sorry, Bella, sorry boss, Aro wants us all in the throne room A.S.A.P!" Alec said with a rueful smile. Bella wiggled out of Felix's arms saying

"To be continued later, **_il mio Capitano_** ". He growled deeply and Alec sped away quickly.

Felix lifted her up again and crushed her to his chest, her feet dangling in mid-air as he kissed her soundly and he heard her purr with satisfaction.

"It most certainly will be **_mio piccolo_** " he said placing her once more on the ground.

They too then rushed off towards the throne room, fixing their cloaks as they went. Both wondering what Aro could want the whole guard for? They were both off duty, so this was highly unusual. Felix mused; it could only mean big trouble for them all. Bella had a worried frown on her face and was silently praying Felix wasn't being set on a mission so soon.

Jane stops them at the door and whispered,

"Shield up my friend, Edward Cullen is upstairs demanding an audience with the brothers"

"What? Why? What's that little fucker up to now?" Bella splutters whilst shielding the whole room in front of her.

Jane shrugged and they all file into the room and pulled their hoods up as they took their places. Bella standing next to Simon, one of Felix's friends. He had the gift of confusion, which saved his life many a time.  Felix also takes his place, in front of the whole guard, flanked by only Jane and Alec, Demetri stands directly behind him. Those four were the most important of the assembled guards.

The distinction between them all is subtle; Felix has a black cloak with a gold clasp, Jane and Alec black cloaks again, but with silver clasps. Demetri wears black also, but his clasp is bronze and the rest of the elite guard have black clasps on black cloaks. The upper guard have dark pewter grey cloaks with silver clasps and the lower a light dove grey cloak with a bronze clasp.

"Welcome all, we have a visitor above. I feel he brings ill will and tidings for our coven. Bella is your shield up?" he asks and receives a nod from her.

"It seems more than coincidence he comes now, your first year is up by barely days, Bella. I fear he comes for you!" Marcus says in a low voice.

The walls of the chamber are so thick they are a natural soundproofing for those within. But once he arrives, then only Bella could protect their minds from Edward Cullen. This she was doing now lest a stray thought got through to him.

"Is he alone, my Masters?" Bella inquired, as Felix growled lowly at the thought of the Cullen boy.

"Yes! Why I'm unsure of, at present" Caius answered.

"If I may?" Bella said stepping forward; the three Kings inclined their heads.

"If Carlisle is not with him, then this is one of Edwards own harebrained schemes. Carlisle would only come if he was sure he was in the right and likely to win against you!" she said strongly.

"Therefore you can assume he either doesn't know or thinks Edward is making a mistake. But he won't stop him, he never has or will!" she says derisively.

The three Kings nod, all agreeing with the sentiment, Carlisle is a fool where that boy is concerned.

"If he has come for me, as you think. I suggest he believe someone other than Felix is my mate; this will give him a false sense of security. I doubt even he is stupid enough to try to take on Felix!" she said as Felix whipped his head around growling darkly.

"Any idea who?" Aro asked smirking, he loved her deviousness.

"Yes actually, Simon. If he doesn't mind?" Bella says turning to the guard next to her.

"With pleasure, my Bella, my angel, my cookie!" he answered, giving a deep courtly bow and kissing her hand with a big smacking noise. The room all laughed at his antics, as Bella wiped off her hand, grimacing.

"Now let's see what the child wants?" Aro said clapping his hands and everyone came to attention.

**TROH**

Edward walked into the room arrogantly, acting for the entire world, as if he was of some import. Aro smirked internally and said,

"Ah Edward, we didn't expect you back quite so soon. Have you come to prove you are now safe to be allowed out in public once again?" he queried and the guard sniggered.

This did not please Edward he hated his past weaknesses being brought up in front of others. He listened closely trying to glean some information and realised he heard nothing at all. That meant only one thing Bella was shielding them all against him. How dare she use her gift against him?

"Isabella drop your shield this instant!" he demanded, but nothing happened. He scanned the lower, then upper guard trying to find her.

While Aro said " **One** " under his breath.

"You make no demands here boy! We give the guard their orders, not you!" Caius roared reminding Edward he had no say here.

"My apologies, I never expected my love to use her gift against me and it threw me," he said, but with little deference.

 Once more scanning the crowded room. He caught a movement as one larger hand caught hold of a much smaller one. She was an elite guard, how could that be possible? So soon, that's not feasible!

"Bella love, why do you use your shield against me?" he said staring intently at the female vampire.

" **Two** " murmured Aro before Chelsea gasped,

"My Lords, he's trying to use his glamour on her!" she shouted and Edward jumped back.

How could she have known? No one has ever guessed before! He was starting to feel out of his depth here in Volterra.

" **Three!** " Aro said aloud.

Felix had him on his knees before the thought had finished passing through Edward's mind. Aro signalled for him to be brought forward.

"Congratulations, three acts of insubordination, civil disorder and illegal use of your vampire power, in less than two minutes Mr Cullen. I do believe that's a new record, what say you, Marcus?" Aro said turning to his brother.

"Yes you are quite right Aro, he is now the most disrespectful and insolent vampire of our race, he beat the Romanians by a full eight minutes, quite an impertinent feat!" Marcus said sarcastically and Edward was taken aback,

He had never once had to rein himself in and now in the face of the vampire leaders he'd shown himself to be childish, immature and a lawbreaker in just under two minutes.

"I didn't read you the last time you were here Edward, I think we'll rectify that now!" he said loudly and Edward tried to struggle in Felix's grip.

"Carlisle said if I didn't proffer my hand you wouldn't demand it!" Edward blurted out in panic, compounding his insolence.

"Did Carlisle also tell you it was illegal to use glamour on another vampire?" Marcus asked in an angry tone.

"Or to give orders to someone else's soldiers, did your brother 'The Major' not mention that was a serious taboo?" Caius demanded.

"Lastly child, Even the Queen of the British Isles expects her guard to be respected whilst on duty, it is illegal to subvert them at that time and her sixty million subjects comply! So how is it you cannot Edward Cullen? Have you been taught nothing?" Aro said as he grabbed and held Edward's hand tightly enough for it to crack.

Reading with much disgust the young vampire's mind. Seeing the many times he'd use glamour to get his own way on humans and vampires alike. His disrespect for all he felt beneath him and his arrogance at his own self-importance.

"Really Edward citing a prior claim on Isabella, **_Primo diritto di ricorso_**! Ah Carlisle, teaching all the wrong things as usual. Yes, my brothers, he used glamour on Isabella as a human! She showed no interest in him before he started it, except common curiosity for her fellow students" Aro concluded throwing Edwards hand away as if it were contaminated.

Everyone in the room except Bella, Felix, the three Kings and Edward himself hissed. Bella was stunned, she had thought it, but to have it confirmed as true was a shock. Simon wrapped his arm around her small frame, giving her some moral support. Felix gave Aro his hand and showed him the memory of Bella when she came to save Edward, of her telling him the glamour wore off.

"We will confer on this matter, please escort Edward to a suitable soundproof chamber and send for the Cullens, at once, all of them!" Caius ordered and Edward quailed slightly, this was not going as he planned.

At no time did Edward think he wouldn't get his way and then he knew he could always use his glamour as a last resort. He had never used it on someone with a gift before, so didn't know they could sense it happening or that others with sensitive enough powers could also feel it. His fear of Jasper had always stopped him trying it out on him or in his presence. Alice always seemed to know and avoided his gaze at those times.

**TROH**

Aro called a meeting of the brothers, the four main elite guards, Bella and Simon. The latter as he now had a part to play.

"My child, he is citing 'First Right of Claim', it's an ancient and archaic law. How he found out is obviously down to Carlisle! But we can assume it was under the use of glamour. The punishment for glamour usage is minor, depending on what you had the other vampire do" Aro said gently.

"I saved his life here a year ago, so is there no archaic law I can cite in rebuttal?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, why of course my dear. **_Debito d'onore_**! You demand satisfaction first, then and only then will you agree to hear his claim" Marcus said smiling at her.

So they discuss it all in minute detail, Bella will say he owes her a debt of Honour, so she will now be demanding resolution. He must fight a challenger of her choosing for her to be satisfied and willing to hear his right of claim. Edward has mistaken the elite guard Simon as his rival, this was Bella's plan, and Simon is happy to keep playing along as he's a friend of Felix and now Bella.

When Edward grudgingly accepts to save face, assuming Simon will be his opponent she will then say he has three months to prepare and he can only prepare here under the watchful eye of the guard. Aro will demand the Cullens all stay in Volterra to witness Edward's Folly. On the day, he will be informed the fight will be to the death since it is he who cited an ancient law!

Only then will Bella names Felix as her champion, because he is her mate, her true bonded mate and sire. Directly after the outcome, First Right of Claim will be struck from the laws of the Volturi.

During his three months of training Edward will be tried for using glamour on other vampires, Aro knows who, when and where. They will all be called to testify against him. That will keep him busy and off balance.

**TROH**

"I demand to see Isabella! I have rights you know, she belongs to me!" Edward was wasting his time banging on the door and shouting; nobody heard or cared what the idiot had to say.

Three days later a guard brought him animal blood, which Bella herself had caught happily. It was a mixture of rat, squirrel and other small unpleasant tasting rodents.

"I demand to be released, I want to see Isabella now!" he ranted,

"I'm sorry that isn't possible Ms Volturi is on a mission at present and not available. A meeting will be convened when your family arrive in Volterra" the guard said politely and as he was about to leave Felix stepped into the room and nodded to the guard.

"You cited such an ancient law that Marcus has been digging through the archives for the last three days. We have to stick to the letter of the law you know. Don't worry your family will arrive tomorrow and you will be free to wander about then, supervised of course. This is for your safety; many here are very upset with you Edward. Especially, Jane, she's Bella's closest friend!" Felix said smirking.

Knowing Bella was shielding his mind from Edward; he leant against the wall and asked,

"Why do you want a woman that doesn't want you? She hates you and your glamour won't work on her now since she's a fully functioning shield! In fact, she was when she came to save your sorry ass last year. Didn't you notice it then?" he said nonchalantly.

Edward tried and failed to appear unfazed by this news, which was something he had never considered. That he could no longer control her, he knew she'd hate him but he expected to be able to take care of that. Why hadn't he realised this? Why did Alice not tell him?

"Ah well, you must have your reasons and now the **_Primo diritto di ricorso_** is set in motion there is no stopping it. That's the thing about archaic laws their dangerous things unless you're familiar with them" Felix said straightening up and with a nod to Edward left the room locking the door once more.

Edward was panicking now, he'd assumed if it looked like it wasn't going his way he could drop the matter. As usual, he'd only gleaned the cliff notes from Carlisle's mind, not listening fully to all the in's and out's. He was starting to see what a fool he had been thinking he could take on the Volturi and win. But he was still unaware it could cost him his life.

**TROH**

The Cullen's arrived at dawn the following morning and Carlisle asked for an audience with his old friend Aro. Why had they been summoned was his first question? He was shocked to find Edward was here and the reason. What on earth was he thinking? Had he not heard what Carlisle had told him about the law? Aro confirmed just what Edward had been doing for the last ninety-odd years and he was beyond confused and hurt.

Why would he do that to his own family? He knew the others would testify against him, even Esme. But he himself would not, although he was sure he'd be called as a witness against Edward. It was beyond all understanding, wasn't knowing their thoughts enough for him?

When all were eventually summoned to the throne room, Emmett saw Bella and moved towards her.

"Stop Emmett! Bella is on guard at present, it's an offence to talk to the guard at this time" Jasper said quietly, but everyone heard.

"Quite so Major Whitlock, It's a pity your other brother didn't know that. Actually, he did know but ignored our laws for his own ends. It seems he does that a lot!" Caius said loudly as Edward was brought into the room.

Aro clapped his hands and the room quieted immediately. He addressed the assembly as to why they all were there. The only sounds were the gasps from the Cullen's.

"Edward has cited an ancient claiming law, against Isabella Volturi. She wishes to speak in her own defence, come forward my dear" Aro said smiling at the young guard.

"Thank you, Master Aro, I wish to first have my own claim against him settled. I saved Mr Edward Cullen's life last year, so he owes me a debt of honour!" as she said this Bella stripped of one of the black gloves she was wearing and threw it at Edward's feet, looking disinterestedly at him.

 "Since this too is an ancient law, he must fight a challenger of my choice and win! This must happen before I will hear his claim against me" Bella said loudly, Simon straightened behind her and Edward smirked as he picked it up.

Carlisle made as if to move and Jasper held him in place and shook his head. They both understood the implication here and as yet Edward was blithely unaware.

"Very well as Mr Cullen has accepted your challenge by taking up the gauntlet, let it be so!" Marcus said and Edward scrunched up his brow.

"You picked up her glove, thus accepting her right of challenge," Caius said smugly, realising the fool was just railroaded by the lure of her scent on the glove.

"You have three months to prepared Mr Cullen, be ready," Bella said as she turned around and resumed her place amongst the guard.

Jasper's head swung around as he felt the overwhelming pride, love and respect coming from Felix. The Captain of the guard inclined his head to the Major and Jasper knew Edward was well and truly screwed.

"Finally, the matter of the laws Edward has broken since arriving here in Volterra! The use of glamour on another vampire is seriously frowned upon. It was outlawed many years ago as an act of a coward or a weakling! Yet in our presence, he attempted to use it on Isabella, though useless in the face of her being a shield!" Aro stated and the Cullens all looked appalled, except Carlisle who looked embarrassed.

"After reading him it appears although he knew it was an untenable act, he used it consistently on you his family, except Major and Mrs Whitlock, the Denali's, except Eleazar and Katrina and several random vampires to get his own way. It seems he was unaware gifted vampires would recognise what he was doing, but it was only fear of the Major and Eleazar that stayed his hand with them. Mrs Whitlock evaded him with her gift unknowingly and Katrina's electric shock kept him at bay. Therefore I need to read the rest of you, to ascertain what he made you do and how severe the act was to you or others!"  Aro expounded and they looked once again at Edward with disgust and loathing.

**TROH**

"Isabella, my sweet, my love, my heart? Would you like to accompany me on a hunt?" Simon asked Bella in such a sycophantic way, everyone cringed as they watched the two leave.

Emmett mentioned to no one in particular that Bella's mate was a bit over the top in his affections towards her. Rose laughed heartily telling him,

"He's no more her mate than I am Emmett!"

Jasper confirmed it and then dropped the bomb to the family, that Felix was her mate. Edward was not present for this revelation, due to him being held once more as a prisoner awaiting trial. Outside the city walls, Felix waited for his mate and friend to arrive, whisking her into his arms as soon as they appeared. Simon laughed and returned to the citadel by a secret passage leaving the two lovers in a passionate embrace.

They would not have to hide for much longer as the trial was one week away and the challenge the week after. Edward Cullen was about to be totally humiliated in front of the vampire world, before his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cara dio (Italian) - Dear god  
> Il mio Capitano (Italian) - my Captain  
> mio piccilo (Italian) - my little one  
> Primo diritto di ricorso (Italian) - First Right of Claim  
> Debito d'onore (Italian) - Debt of Honour


	3. A Fools End

Edward was feeling seriously sorry for himself; he demanded to be locked back up after having to suffer by Jane's gift every time she saw him. He managed just two days of this and begged to be returned to his cell, thus ensuring he went further down in everyone's eyes, losing what little respect he had.

His training was sporadic; he felt it was unnecessary, convinced he could take Simon. But only after he insisted Bella's shield be lifted during the challenge that he needed to be sure she wouldn't protect the guard physically as well as mentally and the brothers acceded. They barely managed to hold back their laughter.

If he had really been going to fight Simon, without Bella's shield Edward would have got the full blast of his confusion gift. It could mentally confuse as well as physically. Years of practice had it so Simon could think several disparate things s at once. Edward would be unable to latch on to a steady or normal train of thought, thus sending him in several different directions at once.

But mostly the brother's wanted Edward to hear the fury and disgust that Felix would be thinking, also the manner in which he would kill Edward. As yet Felix was undecided, his choices were endless and each more painful than the one before. The idiot had no idea what he was facing.

**TROH**

Emmett was beyond busy, after finding out what that little shit, his so-called brother had done, but he didn't get angry. No Emmett decided to get even; the one thing Edward would hate above all else was public humiliation. So Emmett decided that was what he would receive. After approaching the brothers, he stated his case and gave them a new way to show their supreme power.

 He suggested Edward's trial and also the challenge or execution depending on how you looked at it should be shown live to the vampire world. He would set up the link and they could all watch from around the world at the same time. They would see how insufferable little wrongdoers were dealt with and it would show the coven's this was all above board and handled diplomatically and swiftly, well as swiftly as judicial restraints allowed.

It would showcase the might of the Volturi at the same time. Aro was overjoyed and proposed to speak to the vampire world as one before the proceedings started. Caius and Marcus rolled their eyes and said nothing; they would let him have the spotlight. But they to felt it would be an opportunity for them both to show the world how things were done in Volterra.

Caius had literally torn the guard apart and reassembled it, stronger, larger and more formidable. A long overdue one Felix thought and was happy about this if nothing else. Marcus had a jury of not just Edward's peer's but his betters, coven leaders who were well respected from the surrounding European countries and witnesses lined up for the challenge.

Those chosen for the latter had the two laws explained in detail and asked to vote on whether the first, should be abolished after the challenge. They voted yes, unanimously when Marcus said it was a leftover relic from the Romanians rule. The wives not to outdone were dragging poor Esme around asking for suggestions on a quick makeover to update the parts of the castle that would be on view.

Carlisle noted he would be the only one to actually miss Edward after this was all said and done. But he did admit Edward had brought this upon himself, he had no rights where Bella was concerned and he should have left well alone. He, unlike the others, felt he had failed Edward somehow.

Not once realising that this was all a personal choice for Edward, he picked this path. It had nothing to do with Carlisle's teachings or overindulgence of Edward. The boy was just, that self-centered, that demanding and that narcissistic he expected the world to bow down to him as he walked by. Carlisle didn't make him this way, but he did feed Edward's ego too much.

**TROH**

Bella had been doing some training of her own, while Felix was busy. Simon, Alec and Jane had taken time out to ensure the Captain of the Guard's mate could fight, with or without her shield. Alec was keeping Felix and Demetri appraised and they would test her once she was done. They were both looking forward to it for different reasons. Demetri to ensure his friend's mate was the best and Felix because the idea of fighting her was very arousing.

Edward's trial was a mere formality; he was denigrated and humiliated in front of the vampire race. This was Emmett test run, to him the challenge would be the main event. But this showed how immature, arrogant and downright pathetic Edward was.  He had coerced many, just to get minor childish things mainly his own way; he didn't have the balls or the brainpower to aim higher.

Aro was truly enjoying his moments in the spotlight and allowed the viewing vampires to determine Edward's punishment, once the jury had found him unanimously guilty. Even though most were aware it was just for show. Only Edward was unaware of the mess he was really in. So he was banned from any human facility, be it school or college. He could not work in the human's world either.

His punishment in the vampire world was to be shunned for no less than fifty years. Edward was horrified and as usual made everything worse for himself by insulting and ridiculing the jury, as well as the viewing vampires. His sentence was amended to one hundred years, beginning after the challenge.

As he was no longer on trial he was forced to be back in the body of the Volturi community and no one would speak or do anything for him, except Carlisle who was beyond humiliated by his son's actions. This showed in the fact he did not tell him what was about to happen, he was beginning to think it might be for the best.

All and any with a power attacked him, his own family refused to have him near them. He ended up hiding in the tunnels below Volterra until the day of the challenge, but could not escape. Bella's shield was an impeachable barrier over the Citadel. Thus he missed the training session between Demetri and Bella and then the one with her real mate.

 Demetri was very pleased with Bella's progress, she didn't beat him of course, but it wasn't an easy win for him. Her agility and inherent grace were a pleasure to observe. Many stood around the courtyard watching, this included Jasper Whitlock and he was surprised to see a few moves in Bella's style that he himself used. She really was observant and had held onto those memories from her human life, he was impressed.

When it came time for her to face Felix everyone wanted to see this match.  At first, it was a steady attack, parry and defend type of affair. But every time Bella growled at him, Felix became more and more, turned on. Jasper felt his lust levels rising and beat a hasty retreat to the rear of the crowd. Now others saw this was more a seductive dance than a fight and Caius eventually ordered everyone to move away.

Because on the training ground clothes started to become ripped off and Felix was stalking Bella, not fighting her anymore. She knew this had changed from fighting to foreplay and revelled in it, teasing her mate and stoking the fire between them more. Suddenly he let out a ferocious roar and the windows surrounding the training ground courtyard shook.

Even Edward in the tunnels heard it and thanked God he wouldn't be fighting that vampire male! Bella froze, knowing not to push him any further. She straightened out of her crouch and pulled the shredded clothes from her body. Felix watched her intently with his pitch black eyes, also relieving himself of his clothes.

A few jealous eyes saw the two come together in a passionate clinch, before being dropped where they hid by both Jane and Jasper. She nodded to him and he saluted back before they headed off leaving the two lovers alone. Demetri smiled to himself as he left out cloaks for later, happy for his friend and his very beautiful mate.

**TROH**

Whilst the Cullens had been in Volterra Bella had searched out only one, Jasper. She had never blamed him for the debacle on her birthday and she knew he didn't hold with the rest allowing Edward his every whim. Bella now knew Edward had used his glamour to get them all to leave her, except Jasper and Alice.

He left due to his shame of what he'd done, but Alice, she left because she saw it would be best for herself and she felt her visions were much more important than Bella little life. This appalled Bella and she would never forgive her for that. But Jasper now knew it was not as Edward said and he'd made the others blame him for the whole thing and to hide the fact Edward was going to attack Bella first.

Rosalie had never liked her and this Bella respected and even understood. Rose found and told Bella Emmett didn't want to leave and she knew they did only because Edward glamoured her and Emmett followed his mate though unwillingly. Bella accepted this but said she doubted it would change anything.

The other three she did not want to see as they meant nothing to her and she wasn't interested in their excuses about other events, they were weak and selfish, Alice must have known what he was doing and did nothing about it, she felt sorry for Jasper being mated to the bitch. But he knew after talking to Aro and was about to take steps to rein his mate in eternally.

**TROH**

On the morning of the challenge, a very subdued Edward Cullen surfaced from the tunnels to take part in a fight he no longer wanted to be involved in, but couldn't halt. The arrogant, selfish, egotistical vampire was a shadow of his former self. His inability to hear other people's thoughts had turned him into an ordinary and not very special vampire.

He had no other traits or abilities to fall back on, without it he was nothing. Even he was now aware of this drastic turn in his fortunes. The humiliation of the trial and the idea of being shunned for one hundred years were weighing heavily on him. But his thoughts always turned to when he got out of there if he won and had Bella with him.

 Knowing now he would never have control of her again, but rather she would have control over his ability to use his gift terrified him. Thus he determined to lose her challenge and save what little face he could. Still not totally grasping this would never come to pass. Edward could not envision that his own stupidity and egotism had guaranteed his own downfall.

All who saw him were shocked but knew if he was released he would naturally become the same as he was before. It took more than fear or a shock to change a vampire fundamentally and Edward was too pigheaded and arrogant to make that leap. He would have already done so at the loss of Bella if she'd been his mate.

She was in no way to blame, it could have been any girl at any time over his ninety odd years it just happened to be her and unfortunately for him, she was a survivor. He in his self-importance took her quiet demeanour and reserved attitude as weakness and compellability. Because he couldn't read her mind he thought her dense, rather than more intelligent than himself.

Bella felt no sorrow for him, he alone had instigated this and now it was time for him to pay the piper.

"Mr Cullen, you accepted my challenge three months ago. That you would fight a champion of my choosing, fight and win. For me to then hear, your claim of first right. So here in front of our leaders and the rest of the vampire world, I will now name my champion" Bella said loudly and off to the side of her Simon stood tall and for all the world like one who expected to be named.

There was utter unnerving silence; Edward knew then that this was not going to go his way. He had not paid any attention before, to the body language of others. Using only his mind-reading skills, but today he saw clearly that Simon was a ruse and the man leaning casually on a pillar behind Bella was, in fact, her champion, Felix Volturi!

"I name Felix, my true mate and sire as my champion in this dept of honour challenge. The fight as laid done in ancient times will be..., to the death!" she said and everyone heard Edward's small gasp.

For a few moments, he looked around wildly, but the sea of faces staring at him, all held contempt and scorn in their eyes. All save one, that face held nothing but sorrow and pain, Carlisle was devastated, but resigned. But the thing that stung Edward the most and for the first time was Carlisle's disappointment in him, it was also plain to see.

Aro rose gracefully to his feet and addressed the crowd and those viewing from afar.

"My friends, Dear Ones, Welcome! This is a most unusual situation. Never before have we had such a challenge and after today never again. The Right of First Claim was a barbaric misuse of power. One that the Romanians added to be able to steal away coven's mates, as they saw it lawfully! No one should have that right!

The claimed luckily had a Debt of Honour to hold over the claimer, so he must fight her Champion before his claim will be addressed. You all heard Isabella Volturi name her true mate and sire as the said champion. So without further ado, let the fight commence. Isabella lift your shield from those two alone my dear" he said clearly.

The guards around the room all stood to attention linking their arms. No one would be able to leave until the fight was over. Edward sucked in a breath and pulled himself together; knowing he would not be leaving this room alive and he could blame no one but himself.

The ferocity of Felix's thoughts stunned Edward. He had never given a thought beyond wanting to own Bella for himself, not love but own. Never once had he considered someone else might have a real claim on her. Felix's hatred and disgust pounded into his brain. Not just for this event but for all his past wrongs toward her.

There were many he now realised and he was aware that Bella had known them all and told her mate about each and every one. He had truly underestimated her. They began to circle the room and each other, each sizing up their opponent. Edward was aware that he stood little chance of winning. So in what should have been his moment of epiphany, his last chance to grow and change as a vampire.

Edward reverted to type and instead of lunging at Felix, he lunged at Bella. If he couldn't have her then no one would, was his only thought. Once more assuming she was the old, weak and helpless Bella. She growled loudly and launched him back across the room with a rib smashing kick to the chest.

He flew straight into Felix's outstretched arms and saw the look of disgust and revulsion on Bella's face; He then lost his head to Felix's teeth. The jeers and hissing from the room were all he heard, before the pain of being ripped apart began. His body was slowly burnt before his disbelieving eyes. But the last thing he saw before Bella took his head in her delicate hands was the passion filled kiss she gave to her champion.

"Goodbye Edward. You were so stupid you know. What would a woman like me want from a child like you? I'll tell you, nothing, nothing at all!" she said staring into his eyes.

With those final words ringing in his ears, Isabella Volturi threw his head into the pyre with the rest of his body and Edward Cullen was no more. His final act of cowardice seen and indelibly printed on the minds of the vampires watching would be his sad memorial. Carlisle Cullen fell to his knees and was the only one to mourn the fool.

**TROH**

Volterra was once more quiet and peaceful. The visitors, jury, witnesses and the Cullens were all gone. The three brothers were in conference with some of the larger and older covens. Emmett's video link would be put to great use as they sifted through all the old laws, removing or amending many. Life had returned to normal for the vampire community.

The only thing to be changed was Aro informing Carlisle they were to have no more interaction with humans on such a personal level. If he still wanted to help them medically then he must do it via research. Their days of school and living with the human community were over. The family all separated to different parts of the world to come to terms with what had happened and learn from it.

They would one day all return, stronger and more resilient. They would become a coven, not a family and no one vampire would be more important than the others ever again. Emmett would become the go-to guy for technology and communications in the vampire world. Esme would be sought after to renovate and upgrade many coven's strongholds. Rose would find many wished her input about transport and remodelling old cars.

Jasper would enjoy a future of training coven's guards and helping to beef up security. Many had thought Major Jasper Whitlock dead and were surprised to find him within Carlisle's coven. A much more subdued and respectful Alice would become a renowned fashion designer; she had been taken to task by her mate and learned respect and loyalty at the hands of the Major.

Carlisle would embrace research with a passion, even he didn't realise he had. Sadly Edward would never know he was the catalyst for his coven's re-growth and better standing in the vampire community. They had risen from his ashes to be more than they had been before.

**TROH**

"Felix?" Bella murmured from beside her mate as they lay in bed.

"Hmm?" he replied while looking over the documents in his hand.

"When this mission is over, do you think Aro will let us get away for a break? I've never seen the world. I've never been anywhere but Washington, Arizona and there in Italy! Even these missions don't let me see anything of the places" she asked pleadingly,

Felix looked down at his mate sadly and nodded his head,

"I'm so sorry **_Il mio amore_** , I should have thought of that. Please forgive me? I will ask on our return and then we can go anywhere you want" he said apologetically.

Ten years had come and gone since Edward Cullen's demise and they had become a formidable team. Going on missions together, policing and protecting the vampire world from itself. They had never married, just fallen into a peaceful relationship. Felix's mind filled with possibilities.

He tasked their three friends Demetri, Jane and Simon to set in motion plans for a wedding and then he would take his **_spirito libero_** on a honeymoon she'd never forget. So before they returned to Volterra the whole Citadel was galvanised into preparing a small intimate wedding that Bella would love. The queens decided to help out too; they all had a soft spot for the young guard.

Marcus would officiate for the wedding and Aro for the vampire binding, Caius would walk Bella down the aisle to Felix, whom he himself had sired. Though it would be small and intimate it would also be shown around the world for the vampire world to see. An air of happiness filled the old castle and the night before their return, Felix got down on one knee and proposed to a very shocked Bella.

She laughed loudly saying Yes repeatedly. She had matured in age if not looks over the last few years and was happy to accept her mate as her husband also. He had found a ring five years ago that just screamed her name, but had yet to ask her. But now with it adorning her finger, he wondered why he waited so long. It was in beautiful 18k yellow gold, the halo diamond ring had a unique see-thru band rimmed in diamonds holding the date Felix sired her, in elegant Roman Numerals.

A ring on his finger would also be a good thing she thought, there were still some who hoped he might tire of her and look their way. They were sadly delusional; Felix only had eyes for his mate, his love, his Bella. Some never learned had he not already killed for her. But none were stupid enough to try to come between them after the last time.

Bella marvelled had how her life had turned out. Never in her wildest dreams did she see this. But she was more than happy with the turn of events; she had a life, a place and was not some porcelain doll for another to covet. She was Isabella Marie Swan-Volturi and proud of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio amore (Italian) - My love  
> spirito libero (Italian) - free spirit

**Author's Note:**

> il mio spirito libero (Italian) - My free spirit  
> Venice is known as La Serenissima (Italian) Bride of the Sea  
> il mio cuore, amore mio - my heart, my love  
> Sei bellisima - You are beautiful  
> il mio guerriero, la mia anima gemella - my warrior, my soul mate


End file.
